Naruto's new team
by pineapple2000
Summary: when naruto puts up with his team no more.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy it (or hate it) I will try my best.

I don't own Naruto or anything else...

 _at training ground 7_.

"NARUTO-BAKA YOUR LATE". Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura-chan my alarm clock broke so"... what ever Naruto was about say was cut of by a fist to the face.

"I DON'T CARE NARUTO-BAKA YOUR LATE"! screamed Sakura.

"For once Sakura is right dope". Sasuke said.

"What was that teme". Naruto said.

"Hey come on Naruto don't be like that"... Kakashi said.

"WHAT but Kakashi-sensei they started it"... Naruto said.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA DO WHAT KAKASHI-SENSEI SAID". Sakura said as she was about to punch Naruto but what they didn't expect was for him to block it.

 ** _I am tired of you howler monkeys I'm going to find a real team and become stronger than all of YOU THINGS"_** said an very pissed off Naruto.

"As if a dope like you can ever become stronger than an Uchiha". said Sasuke

 ** _WATCH ME"!!!_** screamed Naruto.

somewhere in town

"Stupid howler monkeys stupid stupid stupid"... Naruto would have continued but someone was yelling something.

"THATS RIGHT LEE GO WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH". screamed a certain jounin.

"YES GIA-SENSEI IF I CAN'T DO 100 LAPS AROUND THE LEAF VILLAGE THAN I WILL DO 100 PUNCHES AND KICKS". said Lee.

"Gia-sensei do we have to do all these laps". complained a weapon user.

"YES TENTEN BECAUSE WE HAVE TO BE STRONGER". yelled Gai.

Cough* *cough* "ummm hello"? said Naruto.

"Hello there I didn't see you there"... Gai said.

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Tenten"

"I'm Gai"

"And I'm Lee"

"So... what we're all of you doing" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto we were FANING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH". said Gai.

"Ok... what does that mean". said Naruto.

"Well it means train believe it or not training". said Tenten.

 _Wo_ _w she looks cute._ "y...yeah I know right belive it"! thought then said Naruto.

 _awwww he's soooo sweet with those wiskers... wait what am I thinking! thought Tente_ n.

"So what brings you here Naruto"! exclaims Gai.

"Well I left my team because they always blame stuff on me". said Naruto.

"Well if you want you can train with us right Gai-sensei"! said Lee.

"THATS RIGHT AND WELL DO IT WITH OUR FLAMES IF YOUTH"!!! exclamed Guy.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ _thought Naruto_.

And thats it I hope you enjoyed it I don't know when there will be another chapter but I will tell you when Im done ok lol put some coments to help me out if you don't mind. See you later.


	2. chapter 2

this is my second chapter hopes it'll be good

 _at_ _training ground 9 a month later_

"NOW GO NARUTO AND DO ANOTHER THOUSAND PUSH-UPS". yelled Gai

 _Why do I have to do all these push-ups!_ thought Naruto

"Come on Naruto you can do it"! said/yelled Tenten

"YES NARUTO AFTER THIS YOU'LL BE DONE WITH YOUR TRAINING"! yelled Lee

 _man to think I came this far..._ thought Naruto

 _flash back_

" _All right Naruto if you want to train under me you'll have to were these weights". said Gai_

" _But Gai-sensei wont these slow me down"? asked Naruto_

" _Yes but only until you train enought that you wont feel the weight then in battle if you were to take then off you'll gain a power and speed boost". explained Gai_

" _oh ok Gai-sensei". said Naruto_

" _NOW NARUTO RUN A MILLION MILES AROUND THE LEAF VILLIAGE". said Gai_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ _. yelled Naruto_

 _end of flash back_

"Now Naruto I think you are ready for the secret move I have learned". said Gai

"Wow really what is it what is it". said a exited Naruto

"Be warned this move is very dangerious and the move is"...

 _at some rock place or something_

"Why do I have the feeling I should run far far far away from here". questioned Sasuke

 **Lighting blade"** you let your gard down Sasuke". exclaimed Kakashi

"Oh Shi"... what ever Sasuke was about to say was instead screams of pain

Annnnnnnd done Im finished also if you have any ideas for girls or moves or whatever be free to tell me. sorry but I have lots of stuff to do so a lot of chapters will be short I'll try to fix that.


	3. chapter 3

here is my third story.

R _andom pokemon guy:_ you gotta read them all fan fan fan fan fan fan fan fan fan fan F.I.C TION

 _Sakura:_ SHUT UP!!! Punches guy to other side of room

 _Random pokemon guy: w...why_

now to the fanfiction

 **BEEP BEEP BE**... CRASH!!!

"Stupid alarm clocks". said a newly up Naruto as he yawns

 _later after a good breakfast_

"hmmmmm what was today about again"... thought Naruto deep in thought

 ** _KNOK KNOK KNOK_** "Im here Im here hang on". said Naruto going to his door

"ye"... began Naruto only for a certain girl to stop his sentence

"NARUTO where have you been the chunin exams is about to start!" exclaimed Tenten

"WHAT I forgot where is it where is it". said a panicked Naruto as he ran with his arms going around the place

"Don't worry Naruto I'll take you there". said Tenten as she grabs his hand

 _W...Wow her hand is soft._ Naruto thought as he blushed feeling her hand wraped around his

 _I can't believe Im holding Naruto-kuns hand._ thought an equally blushing Tenten

"Follow me". said Tenten as they ran through the city

 _l_ _ater at the_ _chunin exams_

"Shikamaru"

"here".

"Naruto"

"HERE". said a painting naruto from running around the city

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke"??

"oh well he's not here"

"now remember"...

 _I'll skip all the boring parts your welcome_

 **NOW LETS START NARUTO V.S NEJI BEGIEN**

"You might as well give up now fate has decided I will win this battle you have no chance of victory". said Neji as he walked in the middle of the arena

"Never I made a promise to Hinata with her BLOOD that I would defeat you and I never go back on my word". said a angry Naruto

"Fine it dosen't make a difference anyway fate has decided me as the winner". said a very very stupid neji ( _sorry but I had to say it:)_

"Fine I guess I'll start **leaf hurricane** shouted Naruto as he kicked nedji across the face. "How about that".

"fhhh lucky shot you won't get another one". said neji

"I will like to see you tr"...whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off by Neji

 **2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, SIXTY-FOUR PALMS"** shouted Neji

"what happend I can't even really get up". gasped out Naruto

"All of your chakura points have been sealed you have no chance of winning even if you had one in the start". said Neji

"I...I told you I will never give up". said Naruto as he stans

"H...How are you up I would be suprised if you were breathing". asked a shoked Neji

"Because I never give thats My Ninjo My Ninja Way". said Naruto

"well whatever what can you even do with no chakura hahaha". said/laughted Neji

"You probly don't know this but I trained under Might Gai who by the way is also your sensei he taught me you don't need chakura to fight". said Naruto as he was getting something off his leg

"S...so its not like you did the training he does every day". said Neji

"oh but thats where your wrong". said Naruto as he was holding weights

"what are those they wont make any differen"... **CRASH**. said a almost finished Neji as two heavy weights hit the ground

"ahhhhh much better hmm what were you saying". said Naruto

"W...well two weights don't make a differenc"... **LEAF HURRICANE** yelled Naruto interupting Neji's so called speech

 **WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI**

"WAY TO GO NARUTO YOU WON WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH". yelled Gai

"YES FANTASTIC NARUTO".also yelled Lee

"YOU DID IT NARUTO-KUN".cheered Tenten

"NICE JOB"

"H...HE DID IT"

"hmmm it seems our knukled-headed ninja is more interesting than I thought"

 _E...Everyone is cheering for me?_ thought Naruto

"Great job kid go up to where the others are at you did it". said that jounin

"YES BELIVE IT"!!!.yelled a happy Naruto

annnnd thats it wow i never thought I would have so many ideas in a hour am I good or what and remember give me some ideas there are no bad ones (only ones I don't like) I'll also take requests only if there good though lol anyway see you later.


	4. chapter 4

this is my fourth story hope its better.

me: _here's two great people you all know I'_ _m sure you herd of them Natsu and Erza!_

Natsu: _hey everyone I'm NATSU_

Erza: _Natsu stop being so loud he invited us so stop being so loud NOW_

Natsu: _y...yes m..m...mam_

Erza: _good now to the story_

chunin exams

 **NOW SHINO V.S KANKURO**

"I give up". said kankuro

 **WINNER SHINO** **NEXT MACH SHIKAMARU V.S TEMARI**

"I should also quit I don't really want chunin anyway". said the lazy Nara

"I give u"... began Shikamaru only to be stoped by Naruto

"GO SHIKAMARU WIN WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH"! yelled Naruto as he pushed him off

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa". yelled Shikamaru as he fell to the ground * **CRASH** *

 _Man maybe I should just stare at the clouds the entire time I mean I dont care about being chunin. thought Shikamaru_

 _Who does he think he is ingnoring me I'll show him. thought Temari._ "If you wont make the first move I WILL **WIND FAN JUTSU** ". _said/yelled Temari as she was running up to_ him

 _I got a spunky one... I hate spunky._ thought Shikamaru as he jumped up in the air getting out some kunai and plunged them in the wall while standing on them.

"While I don't care about the chunin exams or how Naruto pushed me down here I guess I should fight or my mom will get on to me about it besides I don't think I should let myself lose to a female". said Shikamaru while smirking

"Grrrrrrr I'LL SHOW YOU WHO WILL LOSE"! shouted Temari using another wind attack

As the dust clears up Shikamaru is nowhere to be found.

"Where did you go NARA". said Temari

 **Shadow passion jutsu**. said Shikamaru but Temari dogged it on time

"Ha do you truly think th"... said Temari until she felt frozen

"I used two of them". blankly said Shikamaru

"Let me go NOW or else I'll"... began Temari

"I'll make you sorry"? "sorry but you can't move while I have this jutsu working".

 _I guess I'll have to use my secret move._ "Fine then HOW ABOUT THIS **SECRET AIR JUTSU DRAGONS BREATH**. yelled Temari

"WAIT hold up". said a dragon user

"what"? asked Temari confused

"You used a attack that looked like one of Wendy's". said Natsu a little bit angry

"N...No its alright Natsu you don't have to defend me". said Wendy

"Why would I not help someone of Fairy Tail were family". said Natsu

"N...Natsu". said Wendy while crying some tears of joy

"Thats right and If you don't stop now stealing my chilldren's moves You will have to deal with me and Fairy Tail". said Makaroth with fury

"YEAH". yelled Fairy Tail

"O...Ok I'll stop just please forgive me and as a sign of a apolgy I will give up". said Temari with fear

..."Ummmmm What just happend". said Naruto

"That was Fairy Tail they show up when someone steals something from there anime universe". said Shino

"Ummmmm ok"? said Naruto confused

 **WINNER SHIKAMARU NARA!**

"yay"? said the entire villiage waching

"ALRIGHT FAIEY TAIL MOVE OUT"! yelled Makaroth

"AYE MASTER". the gild said as they left or something?

"YAAAAA YOU DID IT SHIKAMARU YOU WON WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH"! yelled Naruto

 _I don't know if that counts as a win or not... troblesome._ thought Shikamaru

 **ALRIGHT THE NEXT MACH BEGINS NOW!!**

Annnnd done I think I did great with this one. remember if you have a idea for a story or something be free to ask. see ya later.


End file.
